


Miscommunications

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwa's in love but he doesn't get it, Iwaizumi has a punching bag, M/M, Pining, They don't communicate their feelings very well, They get into an arguement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going home," Iwaizumi said, "I can't deal with you,"</p><p>"What?" Oikawa made a grab for his arm but Iwaizumi pulled away, "but you'll be back for practice, right?"</p><p>"No. You have no right to be meddling in my romantic life,"</p><p>-</p><p>Iwaizumi finds out Oikawa lied and told a girl Iwaizumi was already dating someone so she wouldn't confess to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at titles????

Iwaizumi's POV

Iwaizumi had his hands in his pockets and was walking to the vending machines to get a juice box when he heard a group of girls talking and heard his name. Of course, his natural reaction was to press himself against the wall and not let them know he was there.

"So did you confess to Iwaizumi?" a girl asked. Iwaizumi's interest immediately peaked at the question.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Well I was on my way to find him when I ran into Oikawa-san,"

"Oikawa is so cute," one girl squealed, Iwaizumi couldn't help the eye roll and continued to listen.

"Shush! I wanna hear the rest of it, so what happened?"

"I asked Oikawa-san if he had seen Iwaizumi and he said he wouldn't tell me unless I told him why I was looking for him,"

"Did you tell him?"

The girl must have nodded then, "I told him I was going to confess to Iwaizumi and ask him if he wanted to walk home together but Oikawa-san said Iwaizumi already had a girlfriend,"

Iwaizumi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't have a girlfriend!

"Who do you think it is?" one of the girls asked. Iwaizumi heard them fade away in the distance as he made his way to the club room where he knew Oikawa was.

"What the hell Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yelled as he stormed into the club room, not even bothering to check who was in there. Of course he was there with a few first years, the only people Iwaizumi didn't want to see him like this. He took a deep breathe to try to calm himself, "could you guys leave us alone for a second?" he asked then, pinching the bridge of his nose.

They quickly got up and gathered their things before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

"What the actual, fucking hell Oikawa!" Iwaizumi tried again once they were alone.

"Why are you yelling Iwa-chan? And where's my juice,"

"It's in the vending machine," Iwaizumi said, "right next to the girl you told I had a girlfriend so she wouldn't confess to me!" he yelled.

Oikawa seemed to understand what was going on now because he stood from his spot on the floor and opened his locker, "first of all, rude, you could have told me you weren't getting my juice, and second of all," he grabbed his wallet from his locker and shut it, "I didn't tell her you had a girlfriend. I told her you were already in a relationship. The fact that she assumes you're straight should really boost your man ego Iwa-chan,"

Iwaizumi tried to calm himself again but failed, "why would you go around spreading rumors about me?" he asked through clenched teeth. 

"Come on, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, "I was helping you, and her! I mean she was going to confess only to have her precious little heart broken when you rejected her. And you didn't have your time wasted. Win-win for everyone," what pissed off Iwaizumi the most was that Oikawa actually thought this had been a good idea. Iwaizumi could see it all over his face, Oikawa was actually proud of himself.

Iwaizumi knew if he stayed in there even more he was going to burst a nerve so he grabbed his stuff from his locker, ignoring Oikawa's questions.

"I'm going home," he said once he had everything, "I can't deal with you,"

"What?" Oikawa made a grab for his arm but Iwaizumi pulled away, "but you'll be back for practice, right?"

"No. You have no right to be meddling in my romantic life," Iwaizumi opened the door and walked out. He stopped when he saw the first years, and now a couple of the other team members, standing outside. They all looked surprised to have been caught ease dropping. Iwaizumi didn't even have it in himself to tell them anything.

"Iwa-chan! Wait!" he heard Oikawa call behind him.

Iwaizumi turned to look at him, "leave me alone Tooru," Oikawa had made for another grab at his arm, or maybe his bag, but at the sound of his first name he seemed to flinch and his hand fell to his side. 

Iwaizumi was rounding the school when he ran into Hanamaki, "hey, Mattsun said you and Oikawa got into a fight,"

"Get me my shit from class. I'll pick it up later," was all Iwaizumi told him as he made his way to the school gates. 

Iwaizumi felt like throwing everything as soon as he made it into his room. Instead he dropped all his things and changed into his workout clothes and grabbed his gloves. He went into the shed they had in their backyard, where his dad had hung up their punching bag and started to punch it, even throwing in some kicks every now and then. 

Iwaizumi was angry. So angry. Mostly at Oikawa. Why did he always have to meddle in everything. He always just made decisions for Iwaizumi. It was always Oikawa to choose where they went to hang out, or what movies they went to see, or what restaurant they ate at. Granted most of them were good, but Iwaizumi never picked any of the places.

He kept punching the bag, pissed at Oikawa. It wasn't for a few minutes that he started to ask himself why it was always Oikawa choosing. Iwaizumi was assertive, he could get what he wanted if he tried. He's hung out with Hanamaki and Matsukawa before and he had chosen where to hang out...

He thought back to all those conversations with Oikawa. And then Iwaizumi realized how much of an idiot he was, ever since they were little, he always let Oikawa pick. Iwaizumi always made himself indifferent to those kinds of decisions because he wanted to go wherever Oikawa wanted to go. Because he wanted to make sure Oikawa was happy. 

But Oikawa had interfered. Who knows how many other potential confessions he could have stopped. Sure, Iwaizumi was going to reject all of them, but still, it was nice to know others found him attractive. 

Iwaizumi held the bag in between his hands and pressed his forehead to it. He had been at it for a while, and he was already drenched. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe off his sweat and found a dry part to wipe off the bag. 

He started punching again and wondered to himself why he himself already knew he was going to reject everyone. He could only guess it was because he didn't ever feel like he had a void he had to fill. Most of his free time was spent with Oikawa, they hung out a lot, they went to movies together, they stayed in and ordered food, they studied together. When he imagined his future, he always imagined it just as it was now, but maybe him and Oikawa would be roommates and renting an apartment together. But other than that, everything would be the same. Except maybe they would be closer. 

And then Iwaizumi shocked himself when he imagined himself and Oikawa snuggled up under a blanket on the couch, his arm around Oikawa as they watched a movie. And then Oikawa would look up at him and smile and Iwaizumi would smile back and then they would lean towards each other and NO! No, no, no, no, NO! That was definitely not where any of this was gonna go. 

It was hot and he was sweating and he didn't have any water. Iwaizumi rationalized, he was just dehydrated. He grabbed a water bottle on his way to the bathroom and took a cold shower, trying to relinquish all thoughts of Oikawa out of his head. He decided to take a nap once he was out. For one, he was exhausted from working out, and two, if he was sleeping, he wasn't thinking. 

He woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating violently on his bedside table. He groaned as he reached for it and answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Iwa?!" Hanamaki.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, don't kill me please!"

"What?" Iwaizumi was too dazed for this, "I don't understand," he could faintly hear his parents talking downstairs and cursed at himself for forgetting to call them with some bullshit excuse that he felt sick and came home early. 

"I had your stuff with me-,"

His stuff, Iwaizumi asked him to pick it up for him, "what happened to my things?" he growled.

"I had them! I swear but Oikawa showed up just as the bell rang and he charmed the teacher into giving him your stuff so now he has it," 

"What the fuck!"

"But he got the teacher to excuse you for the rest of the day by convincing her you were sick,"

Iwaizumi groaned, that meant he was going to have to go to Oikawa to get his stuff back.

"I'm so sorry, Iwaizumi," Hanamaki truly did sound sorry, he must have heard how bad their fight was.

Iwaizumi sighed, "it's fine. I have to talk to him eventually, I guess,"

And just like that, Hanamaki changed, "that's great! We're all outside and he's gonna go give you your stuff okay?" then he hung up.

Then he heard the doorbell and heard his mom's voice go up an octave as she greeted Oikawa.

"Tooru, sweetie! Where's Hajime?"

"Oh, he's actually here, Iwaizumi-san," he heard Oikawa laugh and wanted to go down there and strangle him, "he got really sick during lunch and I brought him home, but I had to go back to school. I brought him his homework though,"

"Oh Tooru, you're such a good boy. I didn't even realize he was here! But thank you so much for bringing his stuff. I'm sure he's asleep, so why don't you go up and wake him up? Tell him I'll be up with some tea soon,"

"I will Iwaizumi-san," he heard Oikawa's voice closer now, he was probably at the stairs

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh no, I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner today,"

"Okay, sweetie,"

Then Oikawa was knocking on his door. Iwaizumi didn't say anything just glared at him when the door opened. Or at least he tried to, but he found he wasn't mad, instead he felt flustered, vulnerable, shy? He didn't know the word to describe exactly what he was feeling, maybe nervous?

"What do you want?"

"I brought you your things Iwa-chan! And your homework,"

"You can leave them on my desk and go," Iwaizumi said coldly.

"But I thought you would want to talk, you told Makki-,"

"Yeah, but not right now! I'm still angry at you! Why would you do that?"

Oikawa was looking around the room, Iwaizumi could see he was trying to avoid eye contact. 

"I just thought-," Oikawa started but then he just stood there and mumbled something.

"What?"

"That if you got a girlfriend or a boyfriend or whatever you wouldn't spend time with me!" Oikawa yelled at him, he was red faced and Iwaizumi noticed there had seized to be noise coming from downstairs now.

"You're so goddamn selfish you know that?" Iwaizumi glared, he got out of bed and went to stand right in front of Oikawa, "and what about all those girlfriends you had? There didn't seem to be a problem when you were leaving me to go walk her home or because you two had a date. I wasn't being a dick about it!"

"You're just don't get it idiot!" Oikawa yelled at him, then he was turning and running down the stairs.

"It was lovely seeing you, Iwaizumi-san. I'll tell my mother you say hello," Iwaizumi could hear his voice break at the end while talking to his mom and then he heard the door open and close. 

He stood where he was, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Hajime?" his mom called.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay," 

"Yeah, mom. It's okay,"

"Tooru didn't look okay, did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, ma,"

"I'll bring you some tea up, okay dear?"

Iwaizumi didn't want tea, but he knew how his mother was so he thanked her and got back into bed. Damn he was a fuck up. 

He woke up early the next day for Saturday practice. He contemplated not going but he also knew he couldn't miss two practices in a row so he willed himself to get up and get ready. His mom made him a small breakfast he could eat on his way there and gave him an extra apple he knew was meant for Oikawa. 

Usually Oikawa was waiting for him outside, munching on his own breakfast but he wasn't there today. There didn't seem to be anyone home either so Iwaizumi assumed he had already left. When he got to practice everyone seemed to steer clear of him, except for Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"Where's Oikawa?"

They shrugged and continued on with getting ready for practice. Soon enough everyone was already stretching but Oikawa still hadn't shown up. Hanamaki told him he probably overslept or just didn't feel good and decided not to come.

"I texted him, but he never texted me back," Matsukawa said.

Iwaizumi was mad, Oikawa was the captain, he couldn't just not show up to practice and not let anyone know. Iwaizumi decided that if he wasn't there in the next ten minutes he would tell the team to work on their serves and then go look for him. 

He didn't have to though because Oikawa ran in five minutes later.

"I'm so sorry guys. I overslept," he put his volleyball shoes on the ground while he tried to toe off his shoes while he took his sweats off at the same time.

"Work on serves, we lost too many points last game from missed serves," he told them. The team quickly scrambled to get a ball and do as Oikawa had said, no one mentioned how red Oikawa's eyes were and how his hair looked like a group of crows had tried to make a nest in it. Not to mention he was wearing his glasses, which Oikawa never did, especially when they were practicing or playing a game since he was afraid they would get broken. 

Iwaizumi wanted to talk to Oikawa but they had already caused a scene yesterday in front of them so he decided to just talk to him after practice. Except that didn't happen because while Iwaizumi was taking a shower, Oikawa left. 

Iwaizumi decided to think about what he had realized yesterday while he was working out: he liked Oikawa. How? He didn't know. Why? He didn't know either. He just knew that he did, and for a split second, acknowledging it somehow made him feel better. But then he started asking himself if he should act upon it. They had been friends since they were kids, and even though Oikawa frustrated him to no end, their friendship wasn't something he could risk. Not to mention he didn't even know if Oikawa would like him back, or even give him a chance. 

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was at least bi since at a middle school party, after a combined game of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, Oikawa had pulled Iwaizumi aside and told him he kissed Haru and that he really liked it so he liked boys now. He knew it was still true because just a few months ago they had been invited to a house party being thrown by the captain of a college volleyball team that wanted to recruit Oikawa. Iwaizumi had gone outside for not even ten minutes after he saw Oikawa talking to the captain. When he had gone back inside, he didn't find them in the kitchen anymore, instead Oikawa had the captain pinned down underneath him on the couch as they made out and ground their hips together. Iwaizumi of course had to stop it, Oikawa had been drinking all night and Iwaizumi wasn't about to let him sleep with a practical stranger. So he had thrown Oikawa into the backseat of his car and drove them home. 

But just because Oikawa was into guys didn't mean he liked Iwaizumi. Oikawa could have any girl (and guy - if he was being completely honest) he wanted, so why would he settle for an average looking Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi sighed and decided it best to bury his feeling and just forget about his feelings for Oikawa, he wouldn't act on them, and he wouldn't tell Oikawa. He would just keep them to himself and hope they go away one day.

Tomorrow was Sunday, the day when Iwaizumi and Oikawa usually hung out at one of their houses since they were usually left home alone. He decided to wait until then to tell Oikawa that he wasn't mad at him. 

But passing Oikawa's house on his way home made him realize that he just couldn't wait and he went and knocked on the door. 

"Hi Oikawa-san, is Tooru here?" Iwaizumi greeted politely when Tooru's mom opened the door.

She lowered her voice as she leaned forward to talk to him, "he seems to be sad lately, Hajime," she told him, "I heard him crying last night and when I asked him what was wrong he wouldn't tell me. You're his best friend, Hajime, so please talk to him,"

"I will Oikawa-san," Iwaizumi toed off his shoes and then went to find Oikawa. He found him in his room underneath his blanket.

"Go away, mom. I don't want to talk right now,"

"We don't have to talk," Iwaizumi said, "we can play Mario Kart or something,"

"Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi started to set up the game, knowing exactly where everything was, he tossed the wireless controller to Oikawa since he was still on the bed and he took the other one and sat in front of the television at the foot of the bed.

They played a couple races until Oikawa got frustrated because he kept losing. Just because he was upset didn't mean Iwaizumi was going to play nice. 

After Oikawa said they'd had enough, he stood up, "I'm going to get us something to drink," Iwaizumi nodded, "are you staying for dinner? I know my mom will ask," 

Iwaizumi understood the underlying question there, Iwaizumi won't stay if he was still mad. He nodded again, "yeah," he said, "I love your mom's cooking,"

Oikawa smiled big at him, and not that fake smile either, the real smile he expressed most often when it was just the two of them, "I'll be right back," and then he turned around and literally skipped his way downstairs.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games, not bringing up what had happened yesterday. Dinner was delicious as always and when Oikawa-san asked Iwaizumi if he was sleeping over. He told her no. 

"I didn't bring anything and I didn't even tell my mom I was coming over here. So she might be a little angry with me," he told her.

"I called her earlier so she knew you were here," Oikawa-san said, "but it might be a good idea to go home for the night,"

Iwaizumi thanked her for the food while Tooru went to get his stuff. He put down Iwaizumi's things while he put on his shoes.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" 

Iwaizumi looked up at his friend, "are you inviting me over?" he watched him nod and then said he would come by around noon, "then we can talk? A real talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of finishing up the second chapter I wrote a another Iwaoi fic. But I told myself I wouldn't post that until I finished this one.

Oikawa's POV!

When Iwaizumi left, Oikawa still stood by the door, he wasn't as sad as he was before, mostly because now he knew Iwaizumi wasn't mad at him. At least not mad enough to stop being his friend. 

"I'm so glad Hajime came by," Oikawa heard his mother say from the kitchen, "he's such a good boy, and he made you feel better I can tell,"

"Yeah," Oikawa agreed, "he's coming over tomorrow,"

"I'll bake some cookies for you two them, but you can't eat any tonight, you have to wait until Hajime is here,"

Oikawa smiled and went to the kitchen, "Iwa-chan likes the peanut butter and chocolate cookies you make,"

"Does he like them, or do you?" 

Oikawa chuckled, "we both do, and if you make them, he'll eat them," 

"Alright, I'll make them but you have to help me,"

Oikawa helped his mom make the cookies and managed to sneak one for himself when they had cooled and took up to his room with him.

At least he knew now that Iwa-chan wasn't mad at him, which was his biggest fear. Sure, Oikawa had his family, but outside of them Iwaizumi was the only one who knew the real Oikawa, not the fake persona he became when he was surrounded by others. 

He wasn't anywhere near as cocky as he made himself out to be. He had perfected the art of pretending everything came natural to him, but it didn't. He had spent hours in middle school looking in the mirror and practicing facial expressions after some stupid kid told him he looked ugly when he laughed and that he snorted like a pig. 

Having Iwaizumi around was refreshing and comforting. He could laugh however he wanted and not care if he snorted when they were together. It always made Iwaizumi laugh anyway, and Oikawa loved it when he laughed. He loved it when Iwa-chan laughed so hard that tears would form in his eyes. He would clutch his stomach and throw his head back. He would get crinkles next to his eyes because he was shutting them so hard. And sometimes, if something was really funny, Iwaizumi would laugh so hard he could only suck in air and no sound would come out until Oikawa got scared and hit his back and then they would laugh again because of how ridiculous and funny everything was. 

Oikawa had known for a long time he liked Iwaizumi, a part of him believes he sort of always liked him. When they were little they would hold hands when walking together, until one day Oikawa's older sister teased them because she said they were too old to be doing that. Oikawa didn't talk to his sister for a week after that because she had made Iwa-chan not want to hold his hand anymore. And when he realized he liked boys, it wasn't this really big realization for him because a part of him knew he liked Iwa-chan, and he was a boy. 

As they got older, Oikawa still liked Iwaizumi, but there were always girls that confessed to him and Oikawa thought that maybe he should try dating some of them. So he dated girls, but that just took time away from being with Iwaizumi because they wanted to go on dates so he didn't really like that. He tried dating guys, but the one guy he dated told him he didn't want him to be friends with Iwaizumi anymore because he felt threatened or something, so Oikawa broke up with him on the spot. 

Oikawa concluded that if he wasn't with Iwaizumi, he didn't like it. He once got super drunk and made out with a college volleyball captain because he had hair like Iwaizumi. In his head, Oikawa had pictured himself making out with Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi came over the next day, right at noon, always so punctual. Oikawa's parents had left for the day so they stayed in the living room and Oikawa brought the cookies.

"Your favorite," Iwaizumi said.

"Oh stop, Iwa-chan, you know you like them too,"

"I do like them but my favorite ones are the double chocolate ones your mom makes,"

"Well now my mom thinks these are your favorite so too bad,"

Iwaizumi didn't question it anymore just sat back and ate the cookie, even reaching for another one when he finished the first. Oikawa smiled and took one for himself.

"So I was going to watch videos from our opponents teams, do you want to watch some with me,"

"I don't have your same analytical eye," Iwaizumi dead-panned.

"But talking to you helps me,"

Iwaizumi groaned but agreed, grabbing another cookie. Oikawa smiled at him and set everything up. They watched a couple from Nekoma, Oikawa getting a little jealous when Iwaizumi pointed out how good their setter was. He always got jealous when Iwaizumi praised another setter, even when they were in middle school and it was Kageyama receiving the praise. 

Oikawa would always retaliate by commenting on something they could improve on. "But if he were a little taller he could get better tips over the net," or "maybe if he didn't look so scary people wouldn't be afraid to actually hit the ball." They were always accompanied by a punch to his arm from Iwaizumi telling him to be nice.

When the videos were done and the cookies were too. Oikawa read over the notes he had made in his little moleskin pocket journal Iwaizumi had gotten him a few years back. It was full of volleyball notes, plays, strategies, techniques, warm ups, even has written the members of the other teams and their positions. He studies it as much as he studies his school notes. 

Iwaizumi asked him if he could take a look at it and Oikawa didn't think twice about handing it over, Iwa-chan was always looking over his shoulder at what he wrote it in anyway. He went to the tv and started putting everything back where it went.

"Ummm…Oikawa?"

"Hmmm?" Oikawa stopped what he was doing, but kept raveling the cords around his hand, to look at Iwaizumi, "what is it?"

Iwaizumi turned the book to him, to a page Oikawa had completely forgotten about. He had been bored in class a couple weeks ago, so he took out the little book, (he could make it pass like he was just going over class notes anyway) and started doodling a picture. It had turned into him just drawing Iwaizumi, with his spikey hair and frown. But then Oikawa included himself, just a little taller, and bent down to kiss Iwaizumi's cheek. He made sure to include them holding hands. He drew little squigglies over their cheeks so it looked like they were blushing. Included a bunch of hearts around the page. Drew a big heart in the corner with their initials written on the inside. It was the cheesiest thing the world had ever seen but it was cute, even if Oikawa wasn't the best artist, the intent was clear. 

"Oh…that," Oikawa said, he turned back, giving his back to him once again, "I was bored in class,"

"Yeah, you doodle all the time but it's usually your weird little aliens,"

"They're not weird," Oikawa mumbled.

Completely ignoring him, Iwaizumi continued, "what does this mean?"

Oikawa sighed, trying to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal, "you're my best friend Iwa-chan, and it's just a drawing," he put the cords away and turned back to Iwaziumi, "don't think too much about it, your head will hurt,"

"Do you like me?"

"What?!" Oikawa almost fell back, even if he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Do you like me?""Why are you asking me?" 

"Isn't this the thing people usually do when they like someone?"

"Well I guess, but it doesn't have to mean that,"

"So you don't like me?"  
Oikawa became silent, he didn't want to lie to Iwaizumi, but he was also tired of keeping this in, "I mean…" Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi, who was staring at him too hard, instead he focused his gaze on the picture his mom had hung up of Iwaizumi and him after their first ever volleyball game, "I guess you're not that bad looking, and you're not always a jerk. I guess you can be cute and thoughtful and maybe I sometimes think about us holding hands and kissing and stuff,"

"So you like me?"

Oikawa flashed his gaze back to Iwaizumi, had he really just asked that? "Are you really that dense?"

"Well I want to be sure,""Why?""Because then I'd sound pretty goddamn stupid confessing to you if you didn't like me back,"

"You like me?" Oikawa asked, a little too loud from his surprise. 

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi's face darkened, his blush wasn't that clear what with his tan skin, but Oikawa knew him well enough to see it.

"I uhh…how am I the dense one?!" Iwaizumi snapped.

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh, and he laughed hard, his hands were on the floor in front of him and he was bent over, he found this entire situation so funny. He saw Iwaizumi's legs move and he looked up to see Iwaizumi looked furious as he got up, mumbling that he was leaving.

Oikawa grabbed his pants leg, "No, Iwa-chan! Don't leave!" he called but he was still laughing, little chuckling escaping him.

"Let me go Shittykawa, you're so fucking rude for laughing,"

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing at this situation!"

"What's the situation?" Iwaizumi asked, sitting on the couch, Oikawa planted himself right next to him.

"We like each other," Oikawa said, smiling so wide his cheeks were already hurting, "I like you, and you like me. The only reason we were fighting was because neither of us could just tell the other. I told the girl you were dating someone because I was afraid she'd ask you out and then I'd really have no chance with you," Oikawa giggled.

"So you were jealous,"

"So jealous," Oikawa admitted, "she's so pretty, all the guys on our team say so, so I was afraid,"

Iwaizumi shrugged, Oikawa was surprised when Iwaizumi took his hand, his thumb rubbing his knuckles, "I would've said no anyway," he said, "I don't think I could date her,"

Oikawa giggled and couldn't help but lean in and nuzzle his nose into Iwaizumi's surprisingly soft hair, "would you rather date me instead?" he was quickly learning that there was no being subtle with them, they had to be straight to the point.

"If you would stop lying to your mom about my favorite cookies, then maybe I would want to date you,"

"But Iwa-chaaaaaan," Oikawa whined, "mom won't make them anymore and you ate like seven,"

Iwaizumi chuckled, like an actual real laugh, Oikawa smiled. 

"Fine, but tell her I like them both the same,"

Oikawa continued to smile and nodded.

"So does that mean we're dating now?" he asked, looking expectantly at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi blushed and nodded, "but if a girl wants to confess to me, you have to let her," he said. Oikawa frowned and was about to protest, to tell him it didn't make sense because they were together now.

"That was I can tell them I'm dating someone myself," Iwaizumi blushed even harder as he said that, so much so that Oikawa could see it down to his neck.

Oikawa agreed with him but then decided it was time to get to business. They were boyfriends after all now, "can we do boyfriend things now?"

"Like what?" Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side and Oikawa took the opportunity to grab his face between his hands and keep it that way, moving his face the closest he could to Iwaizumi without their lips touching yet.

"Something like this?" he suggested, brushing his lips ever so slightly, just a ghost of a whisper over Iwaizumi's lips. But his Iwa-chan didn't even reply, just tilted his head enough for their lips to meet in the most shortest and innocent kiss they could have shared. Oikawa giggled and kissed him again leaving just single quick pecks on Iwaizumi's lips. 

\-----

"So, yeah," Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at Yuyi, "I'm kind of seeing someone already," 

"Oh," Yuyi lowered the bag of cookies in her hands, but she quickly put a smile on her face and lifted them up again, "you can still have the cookies though," she said, "I did make them for you,"

Iwaizumi graciously took them, "thanks Yuyi. I'm sure they'll be delicious,"

Just then Oikawa rounded the corner, "Iwa-chaaaan," he whined, "you were supposed to meet me by our usual spot for lunch- ooohhh are those cookies?"

Iwaizumi opened the bag, knowing Oikawa would want one. Oikawa put his hand around his shoulder as he leaned in and grabbed a cookie, "wow Yuyi! Did you make these, they're delicious!"

Yuyi blushed and nodded, "I made them for Iwaizumi-san but he said he was already dating someone."iwaizumi watched as Oikawa nearly choked on his cookie and quickly took his hand off of Iwaizumi's shoulder, he turned bright red, "did he?" he asked, his voice too high.

It had been a couple weeks that they started dating and aside from a couple members of the volleyball team that caught them making out in the club room (it was Hanamaki and Matsukawa, let's be honest) no one knew they were dating.

Yuyi giggled, "are you dating Oikawa-san?" she asked Iwaizumi.

The two hadn't really discussed if they wanted other people to know yet, so they just looked at each other. Iwaiuzmi was sure the look of distress on Oikawa's face was mirrored on his, "uhhh,"

Yuyi giggled again, "it's okay if you are. I won' tell anyone. You're secret is safe with me," she bowed to them and then skidded away. Iwaizumi and Oikawa still not really saying anything. 

They started to walk to their spot (under the oak tree right behind the gym) still in relative silence until Oikawa spoke up, "I don't think I want it to be a secret," he said.

Iwaizumi didn't reply, just took Oikawa's hand and intertwined their fingers, even stepping closer to him so their shoulders could brush as they walked. That was answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm happy with how this ended???

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Do you guys like it? Should I finish the next part??


End file.
